Akira's endangered Triad
by Paoshirou Hoshi
Summary: Akira is happy that his companionship with Nokoru and Suoh has been going strong through the years. Then suddenly, Idomu has returned and what happens when the stability of their group is tested because of him? Akira, although has nothing to do with the whole affair, is somehow caught up in all the mess and feels the need to stop it.


A/N: Hi. Paoshirou Hozomi lives to present to you a Clamp School Detectives ficc. Yaoi but in the point of view of the third person, or third party/wheel, observing the story, which is Akira. Just got inspired by our sociology class and I hate it that the most ficcs I read here leaves Akira as an underdog or extra. I also hate that in the series they didn't even show how either one of them met the young kohai of the group. So here it is, a NokoruXSuoh that is Akira-centric. Sorta...

Oh, extra information, they are in high school here and Nokoru is graduating.

* * *

**Group and Cooperation**

_**Group**_

_**...two or more people who purposefully gather together regularly or occasionally...**_

"Ijyuin-kun, konban wa?" I jumped a little as the cheery voice of a familiar blond asked, peeking from behind my shoulder.

I smiled politely, placing the note book down and looking over my shoulder. "Konban wa kaichou! I'm doing fine." I greeted. "I baked a cake a while ago. Would you like a slice?"

Nokoru stood from his bent position, and brought out his trademark fan. "That sounds like a delightful idea, Akira, I'll take you up on that offer."

I stood up, closing my note book as I left to get that slice. Just then, Suoh-san came in as well with a clipboard and was immediately inquiring about the paper works irritatedly.

"Kaichou! When do you ever plan to finish your paper works without me needing to say so?" He implored irritatedy, and it would've been alarming if it wasn't already a daily occurence.

But on Nokoru's defense, the pile of paper works wasn't as bad as usual... Just four stacks, each of them reaching my height only. No mountains, at the very least.

"Konban wa, Takamura-senpai!" I greeted cheerfully with a bow. "I was going to get Kaichou some cake. Would you like a slice as well?"

Suoh doesn't really like pastries. He doesn't have a sweet tooth but he said once to both Nokoru-san and I [1]_Akira's dishes are impossible to resist._

Suoh looked my way. "Oh, konban wa, Akira. Hai, one slice would be fanastic." He smiled sincerely at me. Then as he turns to face Nokoru once more, his eyes turns into demonic glints and a vein mark popping. "KAICHOU!"

I beamed, chuckling. Somethings just don't change with time.

"But Suoh," Nokoru mused, simply fanning himself. "I'm doing you a favor."

"HOW SO?!"

"It is part of your job to make sure I mind mine." He grinned brightly. "I'm simply making certain that you always have work to do." Nokoru took a seat on the armchair couch.

Suoh glared, a blazing aura rising from behind him. "By making sure** _YOU ALWAYS HAVE WORK TO DO_** by **_NOT DOING IT?!_**"

"Hai! Now you're getting it."

"KAICHOU, HONESTLY!" Suoh brought out his black, sharp ninja gears, and I took that moment to interfere.

I took one of the sharp thing from his fingers purposefully. Suoh blinked, stunned. "Arigatou Takamura-senpai! I misplaced my knife for slicing cakes but this will do." I really didn't, actually I'm just saw it when I opened the drawers at the kitchen just now. I'm only doing this to divert his attention before things can get out of hand. It may seem like I'm oblivious to their rantings, but I'm not. I just know when is the right time to intervene.

Like now.

"Uh, Akira, that isn't for..."

I shove a bite of cake to his mouth. "Here!"

"Mngh!"

"Well?"

He took time to chew and swallow. "Mm... Amazing Akira, as usual."

_Mission accomplished, Suoh has calmed down and forgot about chastising Kaichou._ I beamed. "Arigatou Suoh-san! Here, sit down and eat. You must've been working hard." I made him sit at the couch across from Nokoru, placing down the saucer with a fork. Then, proceeded to deliver Kaichou's slice to the opposite side.

From the corner of my eye, Suoh's shoulder slumped dejectedly in defeat, sweat-dropping and eating his cake. I laugh wearily. Suoh is the only one I know who can look like he's enjoying pastries while looking depressed, like in times like these._ Gomen, Suoh-san_.

"Demo... Onegai Kaichou," I whispered as I place the cake infront of him. "Do the paper works after eating so that Suoh-san may have some peace."

Nokoru sighed but smiled a bit. "Very well, Akira, if you insist."

"Arigatou Nokoru-san." I smiled brightly and went to pour some tea as well for both of them. I poured Suoh's tea in an especially large cup, at least larger in comparison to Nokoru's, since he needs it for calming down as well as to wash down the sweetness of the cake. While he likes my cooking, he can never eat without tea since sweetness is still too much for him.

Then, after giving myself a slice and cup, I settled back down beside Suoh on the couch and read my notes. I had to smile when a reread the previous sentence before Nokoru surprised me. That's pretty much where the three of us have stand ever since. It says there were two kinds of groups. The _dyad, _which is composed of two persons. While it says that this group is fragile since the loss of one will mean the cease of existence of the group, Nokoru and Suoh are far from fragile and through their bickerings they always come out as friends. And while it's just been the two of them running the student council initially back in middle school, they were so welcoming to me when I came. Of course they didn't make me treasurer on our very first meeting, odd things happened before that. But that's another story. (A/N: fear not, I will be writing this one after I finish this. It would probably be only two chapters. Watch out for a fanfic titled _'How Two became Three'_ when this ficc ends)

So now, years have past, and our group, now a _Triad, _a group composing of three people respectively, has stuck together through thick and thin. I can call them by their first names now, they tell me it was okay since we were almost like family now, but I still prefer calling them by their last names out of respect occasionally. Actually, it took me a while to call Suoh his first name, and him awhile to get used to hearing it, but Nokoru broke us out of it.

"What are you reading, Akira?" Suoh asked, looking over.

I looked up. "Nani? Oh, this?"

"Yeah, you were reading that moments ago, too, when I came in."

"Mou, I have a term paper to pass at my sociology class by the end of next month and I'm looking over the notes I wrote down from the library archive books." Akira explain. "It's quite interesting really. I don't know which to include and which not to."

Nokoru smiled. "We'd be glad to help if you like, Akira."

"Huh? Really? What about your school works?"

The bluenette leaned forward a bit and smiled my way. "It's all right, Akira-kun. We know how to manage our time after all these years being in the council, school work and in-between(A/N: extracurriculars and Detective work). Even Kaichou still manages to finish all the paper works despite procrastination and ace all his academics." Suoh assured. "I am certain we can manage to offer you some of our assistance when necessary."

Nokoru grinned. Suoh narrowed his eyes pointedly.

"Iie, Kaichou," He said. "That is not permission. So keep your word to Akira and do your paper works after tea." Suoh reprimanded, taking another bite. "I was merely giving Ijyuin assurance, not you."

So he heard that... I flushed shyly as(A/N: an arrow shot through Nokoru's head and his aura darkened gloomily) Nokoru sighed. Well, he is a ninja after all. I laughed wearily, sweat-dropping. "A-arigatou, Nokoru-sempai, Suoh-sempai..." I said, going back to my notes while sipping my tea.

**_...Cooperation refers to a collaborative effort of one group to achieve a common goal..._**

Rrrrriiiinnnggg!

The three of us jumped in shock as we heard the fire alarm. I even fell off my seat and ended up spilling tea on myself.

"Daijoubou, Akira?" Suoh crouched down beside me. I winced a bit, the tea was still relatively hot.

"D-daijoubou," I assured, opting to pull off my blazer. "Is... Is that a practice drill?"

Suoh shook his head. "Iie, I doubt it."

"Suoh's right, I can smell the smoke. It must be at this wing, probably from the chemistry lab." Nokoru said seriously, looking thoughtful.

"Hurry, we must evacuate." Suoh pulled me up. I gathered my notebook and we filed out.

"Such a shame. We didn't even get to finish tea time." I sighed dejectedly. I get a little upset whenever the things I prepare goes to waste. I suppose it's a passionate chef's in-born trait. "Oh, well..."

Nokoru and Suoh faced me, making a certain look.

I looked at them confusely "Nani?"

They sighed, but Nokoru was smiling. "That's our Akira. Never changes."

We were covering our mouth and nose by the time we were reaching the floor below the one we were previously from when we heard a scream, a female's.

"HELP!"

"Wha..." I stopped at my tracks and faced my sempais. "Kaichou!"

Nokoru nodded at me first, then at Suoh.

We proceeded to the noise instead of continuing down the stairs.

"Please! Anyone, help!"

"Come on, it's over here!" Suoh said, rushing ahead.

When we were nearing the source of the scream we found two girls and one guy near the elevator, looking panic and umsure of what to do.

"Uh oh... Kaichou, I have a bad feeling about this."

Suoh's feeling was justified as Nokoru asked what was the situation. These three got off the elevator and shortly after the door closed, the fire alarm sounded and they feared the situation of the other girls inside.

"All right. We'll take care of it, you girls get outside where it's safer." Nokoru-Kaichou instructed. "Take care of the ladies." He told to the guy specifically. They nodded once and rushed away.

"What should we do, Kaichou?"

"Don't worry, Akira. It will be all right." He assured me then faced Suoh. "Suoh, yari nasai."

"Wakari masu." Suoh went to the elevator keypads. He brought out one of his tools, did something to it and pried it open revealing the wires. Suoh worked on them for a moment before the elevator doors open revealing an empty black space. Suoh looked in a bit before leaning back. "The elevator is indeed stuck. It's a few feets below but I think it's safe to climb down." And he proceeded to reach in for the elevator cables and climb down.

Nokoru took off his blazer and stepped near the opening.

"Kaichou?"

"I'll follow Suoh and see if he needs help. Stay here and assist the girls who will be climbing up, hai?"

I nodded worriedly. "Hai, Kaichou." Nokoru proceeded to follow Suoh's actions from before. I walked over to the opening. "Yojin nasai, Takamura-san, Kaichou-san." I called out.

Suoh looked back up at the sound of my voice and yelped. "Kaichou?! What are you doing? Go back."

"Okamai Naku, Suoh. We need to get to those girls."

Suoh huffed and proceeded to going down until he was near enough to jump down to the elevator's. Nokoru followed suif but a bit too early, resulting that Suoh had to catch him by the waist to prevent him from going over the edge. I'm not entirely certain, but I could've sworn Kaichou-san going red, probably from chagrin, but it was dark so I couldn't be certain.

Suoh opened the [2]emergency panel of the elevator and even I can hear the squeals and cries from the girls below. Suoh jumped down into the elevator, a dangerous risk, knowing our reputation with the girls and how they usually crowd on us if they manage to catch us. But considering the situation, I think they would put more regards to their safety first before their affections.

Needless to say, Suoh managed to get one girl after the other out, probably by giving them a boost, without too much struggle. Nokoru was there to help pull them up and guide them on how to climb back up. By the time I was reaching out to pull over the last two girls, there was a firey blast from the window. Instinctively, I ducked, covering the two girls beneathe me. It didn't help that they were screaming at my ears.

When I felt that the heat from the fumes somewhat resided, I lifted myself up and yelled at the girls to go. "There's a fire escape just around the corner!" Luckily, the flames weren't blocking that way yet. So the girls followed the others to the way out. As for me, I leaned my head back into the opening, where I see Nokoru was just pulling Suoh out of the elevator.

"Nokoru, Suoh!" I called out frantically. "The flames are getting worse! Hayaku!"

"Yari nasai, Akira!" Nokoru yelled at me, as Suoh got up from the elevator.

_Go ahead?! I can't go ahead when two of my friends are in danger! _I frowned. "I'm not going anywhere without either one of you!"

Suoh looked down at the elevator hatch. "Nokoru, we have to climb up fast. The elevator is burning down there and I don't want to be here if it explodes." He said. "So, no complaining."

"Why would I— Gya!?" Nokoru yelped as Suoh carried him and tossed him to his shoulder like a sack. "Suoh! You're groping!" He cried indignantly, red-faced.

Suoh turned the same way. "I'm just carrying you! You don't have to word it that way, baka!" He snapped. "Just shut up and hang on!"

Sometimes, I just don't understand those two. Even in a life and death situation, they still... Oh well.

Suoh was nearing where I was. I backed off to give them space to jump over to. Suoh told Nokoru to go on first. After positioning himself properly, Nokoru jumped over towards me. Then, we waited for Suoh to do the same.

Suddenly, the elevator cable snapped as Suoh was just preparing to jump over. We caught our breath. "Suoh!"

Nokoru leaped and grabbed Suoh's hand as he was falling. Then there was a slight explosion from above; I took cover from the fumes. The heat was bad and horrible, I felt in singing my hair a bit. Finally, I felt it die down. I looked to see how my senpais were doing. And I was surprised at what I saw.

Kaichou had his lips pressed against Suoh, and the bluenette's eyes were half-lidded in daze then he opened them wide and appeared to be shell-shocked.

_***swoosh***_

I widened my eyes. Suoh slashed Nokoru an the cheek. It bled as Nokoru placed a hand on it, obviously hurt but... Seemingly, in more ways than one.

Suoh, however, looked like many things. Confused, but mostly, angry. "BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE NO TIME FOR FOOLING AROUND!"

"I— I wasn't really..."

Suoh got up hurriedly. "Just shut up and let's get out of here! Akira, come on!" He ran off, pulling me along.

"Ah, h—hai, Kaichou, let's go!" I called out to Nokoru. Suoh dropped my arm and let me wait for Nokoru.

Shakily, he stood up and went after us. A hand still on his bleeding cheek and tears falling from his downcast face.

I frowned, more confused about the two than I ever had in my life.

* * *

[1]Episode: Here I come Mister Chef

[2]Is that what it's called?

**-this is not a preview-**


End file.
